¿Por qué no preguntas?
by Emiita
Summary: Y ahí estaba él, un idiota más en el mundo, perdido en un edificio absurdamente grande y deprimente, buscando a una profesora de la que no sabía ni el nombre. –Sasuke ¿no será mejor que preguntemos?


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: AU (Universo alternativo) Alguna palabra obscena. ¿OoC?

**Resumen: **Y ahí estaba él, un idiota más en el mundo, perdido en un edificio absurdamente grande y deprimente, buscando a una profesora de la que no sabía ni el nombre. –Sasuke ¿no será mejor que preguntemos?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué no preguntas?<strong>

¿Cómo mierda había acabado él metido en este problema? Porque sí, acompañar a Sakura a buscar a su profesora era todo un problema, sobre todo, si la susodicha no tenía ni la pajolera idea de dónde está el maldito despacho de su maestra y su único dato útil era que se encontraba ubicado dentro de este edificio -un edificio enorme, jodidamente enorme, inmenso. ¿Eso era útil?-

Quizás, todo empezó con esa simple e inocente pregunta, que no tenía nada de inocente y nada de simple, por lo menos no en boca de Sakura y con esa mirada jade brillante y vivaz, como la de una niña -Sakura tan radiante e infantil, tan sonriente y tan rosa.- _¿Me acompañas a buscar a mi profesora, Sasuke? Hmp, está bien. _Y él accedió porque su única neurona pensante murió de aburrimiento y, en definitiva, porque era un idiota -¿Se le estaría pegando la estupidez de Naruto?-

Y por eso, ahí estaba él, un idiota más en el mundo, perdido en un edificio de la universidad construido de manera extraña -como un puñetero laberinto. ¿Por qué si bajaba las escaleras no encontraba la salida?- buscando el despacho de una profesora a la que, por no conocer, no sabía ni cuál era su nombre -_¿Sakura, cómo se llama tu profesora? Eh… ¿__Yuhi__? ¿Sabes que hay cuatro profesoras con ese apellido? Lo siento, Sasuke._-

–Sasuke–lo llamó la pelirrosa– ¿No hemos pasado ya por este pasillo?

Él la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Sasuke se paró abruptamente y observó con atención el pasillo desértico, de paredes, en su día blancas, las puertas de madera carcomida y las ventas verdes rancio. -Sí, era un panorama sumamente acogedor ¿cogiste la ironía?- Y descubrió que era cierto, por allí ya habían pasado y no pudo evitar maldecir.

–Vamos, por aquí–tomó la mano de Sakura y emprendió la marcha, obligándola a continuar.

Tras el fracaso, decidió tomar él la iniciativa, si seguían guiándose por la memoria nula de la pelirrosa no llegarían a ninguna parte, lo máximo que conseguirán sería aprenderse de memoria el edificio y realizar un mapa para el estudiante perdido, como trabajo caritativo -¿tanto costaba poner un simple plano en la jodida entrada? ¿Tanto? ¿En serio?-

Sin embargo, no llegaron muy lejos. Al parecer, la intuición del Uchiha no los llevó al despecho de la profesora, pero la buena noticia era que habrían gastado unas cuantas calorías después de subir y bajar, para volver a subir y volver a bajar, una vez más, las mismas escaleras.

–Sasuke ¿no será mejor que preguntemos? –sugirió la chica.

–No–gruñó en respuesta.

– ¡Se acabó! –Sakura se detuvo en seco y se cruzó de brazos. –Estoy cansada, Sasuke –se quejó ella.

Él rodó los ojos, hastiado, y bufó exasperado -como un gato negro.-

– ¿Por qué los hombres nunca preguntan?

Sasuke la miró -onix y verde chocando entre sí, retándose- y chasqueó la lengua con molestia, sin síntomas de querer responder y malgastar su preciada saliva. Sakura frunció el ceño y resopló -un resoplido muy poco femenino.-

–Disculpa–detuvo a un chico que, por milagro del destino, pasó por allí. – ¿Me puedes decir dónde está el despacho de la profesora… –dudó durante un instante. – Yuhi? Imparte anatomía humana.

El chico ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de forma burlona -una sonrisa que no gustó nada a Sasuke.-

– ¿El despacho de la profesora Kurenai Yuhi?

–Sí… ¡sí, esa es! –añadió con emoción, recordando, por fin, el nombre completo de su profesora.

El chico movió la mano, apuntando con un dedo a la puerta que estaba justo detrás Sakura–Justo detrás de ti, linda

Sakura, como si no creyera las palabras, se dio la vuelta, lentamente -muy despacito, muy despacito- y abrió los jades al leer la maldita placa, grande, de fondo negro y con letras blancas: "Despacho de la profesora Kurenai Yuhi. Anatomía Humana y Biología."

Sasuke vio como la pelirrosa se sonrojaba furiosamente y él se acercó a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro. Le lanzó una mirada envenenada al muchacho, para echarlo de allí y no siguiera contemplando la vergüenza de la chica -sólo él tenía derecho y privilegio de ver a _su_ chica tan adorablemente sonrojada- y cuando, estuvieron a solas, con una Sakura completamente en shock post traumático y murmurando cosas sin sentido le dijo:

–Por este tipo de cosas, los hombres, nunca preguntamos, Sa-ku-ra–susurró en su oído -paladeando su nombre con su lengua, soplando justo allí, en su oreja, echándole su aliento caliente, erizándole el vello de la nuca y haciéndola estremecer por completo.-

Sip, él era un idiota más en el mundo, que se había perdido, en un edificio laberíntico, buscando el despacho de una profesora que no sabía ni quién era y todo, por acompañar a su novia en su búsqueda. Pero, aunque él fuera un idiota, al menos, no quedaba como uno por hacer preguntas estúpidas.

* * *

><p><em>Hola xD <em>

_Aunque parezca mentira, a mi me pasó algo parecido, me perdí hace unos meses en un edificio de la universidad, buscando el despacho de una profesora xD El caso es que me recorrí todo el edificio y no lo encontré y eso que pregunté y todo, pero no me acordaba bien del nombre de la profesora y en ese lugar no daba la misma asignatura que me daba a mi...todo un lío xD_

_Nada, yo y mis desvaríos, le prometí a cierta persona escribir un fic con esa anécdota y acá está xD_

_Nos leemos ^^ _


End file.
